Intern and Student
by FredMischiefmanagedGeorge
Summary: Intern and Student. Muggle and Wizard. Now, the former is believable, but who ever thought that the latter would happen? A muggle university student, studying to be a detective, and a wizard intern, working for the minister of magic, work together to find out information, and solve an important and dangerous case. Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition-Round 10


**A.N Here you are, isn't that good. Very rushed. Sorry about that.**

**Team: Tutshill Tornadoes**

**Position: Captain**

**Round: 10**

**Writing about: Minister plus officers directly underneath, eg. secretary, treasurer**

**Title: Intern and Student**

**Words: 3290**

****For those of you innocent people who stumble upon this one-shot and are unaware of my speaking of Quidditch, teams and nonsense, it is alright! This is for a sort of contest on a forum and nothing that you aren't allowed to read, so enjoy!****

******Disclaimer: Characters and all other recognizable written words such as 'incendio' belong to J.K Rowling.******

* * *

><p><em>Intern and Student. Muggle and Wizard. Now, the former is believable, but who ever thought that the latter would happen? A muggle university student, studying to be a detective, and a wizard intern, working for the minister of magic, work together to find out information, and solve an important and dangerous case.<em>

* * *

><p>Sophia Andrews was getting rather bored in her father's office. He was the British prime-minister, and was always busy. Sophia barely ever got to see him out of the office. She sat, and sat, and sat. How long would it be till she was able to see her father after his meeting?<p>

"Sorry dear, it'll be about an hour." the secretary had said. "You father said it was an absolutely important and strictly private meeting. Not even I, myself, know what is going on in there."

There was clear annoyance on the eighteen-year old's face. Another hour till she would be able to see her father! Sophia remembered when her dad would drop everything for her. As well as she for him. A daddy's girl indeed. Those days were long gone, though.

An hour had passed, and still nothing had happened. Annoyance grew in Sophia, but it was cleared up when the secretary checked her watch.

"Sophia, dear." she said.

Sophia swung her brown-haired head around to look at the older woman. Her blue eyes focusing on her.

"I'm just going to go and get coffee, will you be alright?"

Sophia had to bite back a retort about her being a legal age, and not needing anyone to look after her. Instead, Sophia replied with a,

"Yes miss, I'll be fine."

Seemingly pleased with the response, the secretary walked away, and left to the second floor for some coffee. Sophia glanced around for a moment, before sneaking up to the secretary's desk. She wondered _who _was important enough to keep her away from her dad. What Sophia found, greatly surprised her.

_3:00- __Unknown guests have an __important and private__ meeting with Mr. Andrews. Arrival was not seen._

_4:02- I, Miss Janet, get coffee. Meeting still continues._

Sophia frowned at the paper, before looking curiously at the office door. She stepped up to it, and listened with her ear pressed against the door.

"_I would like to see proof._" Sophia heard her father say.

"_We can't just show you the creature, it'll put us all in danger!_" an unknown and low voice, said. "_We have to-_"

"_I just want to make sure it isn't anything that we don't have to worry about._" her father's voice cut in. "_Locking down the zoo would cause rumors. I can't risk that._"

"_Either risk your reputation, or risk people's lives._" the unknown voice said, strongly.

Sophia imagined a mid-age man, tall, and strongly built, speaking. She didn't like it, at all. Would this man threaten her father? She then shook the silly thoughts away. No one would dare threaten her father, or worse, in his work area. They could easily be caught. Sophia once again, pressed her ear to the door.

"_-not possible._" her father finished.

Sophia cursed to herself for missing part of the conversation. Soon enough, she heard a shuffle of movement on the other side, and some muttered words.

"_Homenum Revelio._" a different, higher than the first's, voice muttered.

What language was that? Latin? Sophia snickered slightly at her own joke, but quickly quieted herself. She pressed her ear closer to the door.

"_What are you doing?_" her father hissed. "_Someone might see!_"

See what? Sophia thought. She wished she had some cool x-ray vision goggles to see whatever it was. It certainly sounded dangerous.

"_Relax, we placed the silencio spell as soon as we got here._" the deeper voice answered, clearly annoyed.

Spell? Sophia had to hold back a snort. What sort of lunatics did her father associate with? They clearly were mad!

"_We did?_" the higher voice asked.

"_You didn't do it?_" the deeper voice exclaimed.

"_I-well, I wasn't-_" the higher voice stuttered.

"_Idiot!_" the deeper one hissed. "_Is someone there then?_"

Did they mean her? How would they know? A bout of terror flooded through Sophia. Was she caught then? No! She couldn't be. It was utterly impossible! She had been quite quiet, except for her snickering which they couldn't possibly hear. They must be speaking about something else. Yes, that's it.

"_Yea._" the higher one replied.

"_Well, bring them in, nothing a simple obliviate won't do._"

"Bloody-" Sophia tried to leap away, but not in time.

The door was wrenched open and she fell inside. For under a second, she was sprawled at someone's feet before standing up and brushing herself off. She noticed a man behind her, with a mop of dirty-blonde hair was closing the door.

"Git." she snarled, under her breath.

"Who are you? Why were you eavesdropping? Are you a spy?" a deep voice asked, angrily.

Sophia whipped her head around and glared at the man. Crossing her arms, Sophia replied snarkily,

"Why would _I _be spying on some mad lunatics-" she spotted something that made her want to laugh at their ridiculousness. "who carry sticks around in their pockets?"

The deep voiced man, a man with black skin, and dark brown eyes that fit the stature she had guessed earlier, narrowed his eyes. Admittedly, the man was intimidating, but Sophia didn't want to stand down. She had every bloody right to be standing there in her father's office. Speaking of her father,

"Sophia-"

"You know this _child_?" the man asked, turning to her father. "The rather immature, eaves-dropper on our conversation. Don't you mugg-er-people have any respect for your elders?"

Sophia flushed a red colour and scowled at the man. He was embarrassing her. Before Sophia could snap something at him, her father replied.

"Yes, well, this is my daughter, Sophia." her father explained. "She wishes to be a detective when she finishes her education. She meant no harm."

"Well, she's a good detective, but not exactly the best eaves-dropper." the blonde-haired man behind her chuckled.

Sophia turned her mutinous glare upon him, and was very surprised by how young he was. She expected someone as old as the man in front of her. The man, or boy, or whatever he was considered, caught her eye, seemingly studying and calculating her. She did the same.

He had the dirty-blonde mop of hair, along with a pair of chocolate-brown eyes. He was skinny, but well-built, and tall. At least, taller than the dark-skinned man in the room.

The two only broke eye-contact when the dark-skinned man addressed their current situation.

"Well, send her out again." the dark-skinned man said. "We can't have her hearing anymore of this."

"I think she's heard enough." her father sighed. "She can know. I trust her."

"Really?" the dark-skinned man frowned.

"Yea, I want to find out why you lunatics believe in the fact that you're '_wizards_'." Sophia added emphasis at the end.

There was an awkward silence.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sophia snapped. "You can't seriously-"

Her dad nodded in confirmation.

"Well I want proof." Sophia said, stubbornly.

She crossed her arms. They couldn't possibly _prove _that magic existed. It was ridiculous. Completely, and utterly, ridiculous.

"Daddy's girl." the blonde-haired boy scoffed.

"Suck-up." Sophia retorted.

"Sophia." Her father warned.

"But-he-ugh!" she groaned.

"You want proof?" the blonde boy asked, pointing his stick towards the Prime minister's desk. "Wingardian Leviosa."

Her father's laptop had begun to float. It floated in the motion that the blonde boy did with the stick.

"B-but that's not possible."

"I'm afraid it is, Sophie." he blonde boy smirked.

"It's _Sophia_." she snapped in reply.

"I'll explain." the dark-skinned man said, throwing a condescending look at the blonde.

It shut him up. Something that Sophia greatly relished in.

"Wizards, and witches exist. We have a ministry, our government, and I'm the minister for magic, the leader, Kingsley Shacklebolt. That, over there, is William Hill." Kingsley said. "Our whole world is kept in secret as best as we can as not to cause chaos. So I ask you not to tell any of your muggle, non-magic folk, anything about this."

"Okay, so why consult with my dad?" Sophia asked, slowly.

"It is something that is part of the minister's job. We speak to the leaders of the muggle world about any crisis that may affect the muggles." Kingsley answered.

A wave of terror passed over Sophia. She bit her lip.

"So, there's a crisis right now?"

Kingsley nodded, his face serious.

"Currently, that muggle london zoo brought in a magical creature that they thought was normal. It runs a high risk of being dangerous, and hurting muggles. The obliviations, memory wipes, would be too much."

"Yea." Will nodded. "We need to secure the area but your father thinks that there is also a rather high chance that there may be no danger at all."

"That is also true," Kingsley nodded. "It may not be a danger, but even so, closing this _very _public zoo is the best thing we can do."

"However, doing so will raise up questions, and I would rather not get into that."

Sophia nodded slowly.

"Hold on, so you were going to mind-wipe me earlier?!" she exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"I hate this." Will grumbled as he walked beside Sophia.<p>

"You seem to hate alot of things, Hill."

"It's not my fault that those..._trash cans_ just sit there and chomp up what ever we give them. What if we put our hand in there by accident?!" Will exclaimed loudly in terror.

People looked towards them.

"You know, Hill." Sophia began. "I just found out about this wizarding world awhile ago, and I'm completely calm."

"Need I remind you about the obliviation conversation?" Will asked, glaring.

"Shut up."

"I don't obey orders from a muggle."

"I don't obey orders from a twit."

"Ouch."

"Call the hospital, doc! This one needs surgery."

"Why would we call a dock? Isn't that where all the floating things are?"

"..."

"What?"

"So what does the animal look like?"

"To a muggle, it's supposed to look like a weird reptile. It has its own stuff to distort its real image."

"What about to a muggle who knows about the wizarding world?"

"What do you think?"

Sophia fixed Will with a stony glare.

"Anyway, I have the muggle money, so we can get in." Sophia stated.

"Let's all raise our glasses and toast your greatness."

"I was actually hoping you would offer to pay."

"Why? You just said you would."

"Aren't guys supposed to pay?"

"I think you are confusing this with a date. It's clearly not."

"Huh."

"..."

"..."

"Well, this is awkward."

"Wasn't it already, Hill?"

* * *

><p>"Well, we're in now." Sophia stated.<p>

"Do they have lions?" Will asked.

"Yea. What would be a zoo without lions?"

Will lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"Let's go see them!"

"Whoa, whoa. I thought we were on a mission." Sophia said, slowing him down.

"Next time, then?" Will asked, hopefully.

"Are you saying they'll be a next time?" Sophia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess." Will shrugged, suddenly popping back into his careless attitude. "Let's go find that lizardy-thing!"

"Don't you mean the ignemspirare?" Sophia frowned.

"It's too hard to say." Will pouted.

"Okay, I'll teach you." Sophia told him, glancing over.

"Really?" Will asked, hopefully.

"Nope." Sophia smirked, looking forwards again.

"You are cruel." the blonde said.

"I just want to see you say it in front of your boss." Sophia said.

"Cruelty thy name is Sophie." Will scowled.

"It's _Sophia_." Sophia scowled.

"My mistake." Will smirked.

"Let's just check out the lizard, and get out of here." Sophia grumbled, walking past him.

The two reached the reptile exhibit and spotted the sign that read:

NEW REPTILE! COME SEE. RARE SPECIES. FIRST EVER CAUGHT.

"The muggles sure are humble." Will commented.

"Could you at least shut it for once?"

"No can do, Miss."

"Question: how old are you? Your boss looks really old."

"I'm nineteen." Will said.

"So, what are you doing 'so high in the ministry'."

"I'm an intern, and am trying to get some sort of work done somewhere. Hopefully either as the junior assistant for the minister, which is being practically third in command, or something the sports and games department."

Sophia whistled.

"Sounds like a lot. I'm still in university."

Will didn't want to ask what that was.

The two walked inside the new exhibit, and rushed over to the crowd. As both Sophia and Will pushed through-they were met with rather annoyed glances-the two saw the reptile ahead of them.

It was a scaly red lizard that was probably bigger than a komodo dragon. The lizard stared up at the crowd with brown eyes, seemingly at peace.

"I wonder if it's a real dinosaur." a little boy said nearby.

Sophia snorted in response. Will sidled over to her and muttered in her ear.

"What do you see?"

"I see a giant red lizard with big brown eyes, you?"

"Really?" Will frowned.

"Is it not dangerous, then?"

"No, you described it exactly as it's apparently supposed to look like. That's what I see."

"Maybe your magic is rubbing off on me." Sophia joked.

Will shook his head, face grim.

"Okay, I need you to check the picture at the front, muggle pictures will show what they should look like for you. Using a potion will change the appearance, greatly."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Okay. I'll need my shades. It makes me look official, and cool."

Will stared at her, slightly confused.

"It'll be quicker to get through. I left them at-"

Will suddenly pulled out her shades from his blue...wait, was it a dress? Sophia wasn't sure. He then shoved the pair of sunglasses into her hands.

"You took them?!" she exclaimed.

Will coughed awkwardly, ears pink.

"No, I, uh, accioed them." he stuttered, embarrassed.

"Okay, then." Sophia said, eyebrows raised. "I'll be going now."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Sophia quickly walked away from what had become an awkward situation. She pushed through the crowd to her left and walked over to where she saw the plaque.

"But, that's a green lizard, not a-" Sophia frowned down at the picture upon it. "It's all scaly and green. That's not what I see, though!"

For indeed, the lizard in the picture didn't appear the same as in the artificial habitat. The lizard in the picture, as Sophia said, was green, scaly, and had blue eyes. She had to tell Will, immediately.

Sophia rushed back to Will quickly.

"Did the sunglasses help?" he asked, slightly amused.

"Doesn't matter." Sophia replied, taking the, off. "The lizard has to be taken away. Immediately. It is dangerous because-"

Will held up his hand, successfully annoying her.

"I know. I heard."

"How? I was quite a ways away."

"I'm a wizard, or have you forgotten?"

Sophia began to grumble. Will let her calm down before the two would continue.

"So, what do we do now?" she finally asked.

"We report back to the minister."

"My dad, or your boss?" Sophia frowned.

"Let's go to the muggle prime minister to solve the entire magical case, and where the creature should go, even though he can't exactly communicate to us without the minister of magic coming to him." Will said, sarcastically.

"So what are we going to do? How would you travel to this ministry?" Sophia frowned. "Why are you pulling me behind this building? I hope you aren't going to kill me."

"Nonsense." said Will with a roll of his eyes. "I only mean to write a ransom note for kidnapping the muggle prime minister's daughter at the zoo."

"That could happen, you know!" Sophia exclaimed. "Considering we are in a zoo."

"Anyway, we are just going to be doing a quick magical transport."

"Do you have flying invisible cars?" Sophia asked, excitedly.

Will stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready for-" Sophia began.

Will grabbed Sophia's arm before turning on the spot and apparating away.

* * *

><p>The two appeared inside an office. Sophia fell on the floor shakily.<p>

"Next time, warn me."

"Are you saying there will be a next time?" Will asked, replaying her words from earlier with a grin.

Sophia sent him a look.

"I'm guessing there will be if I am to go home." she said.

Will pouted, his wit had been knocked down.

"So I have a few questions." she began.

"Shoot." Will said.

"Bang bang." Sophia said, miming a gun.

Will looked confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Nevermind." Sophia sighed, rolling her eyes. "So, did we teleport here, then?"

"No, we apparated." Will answered.

"Apparated." Sophia deadpanned.

Will nodded.

"Okay, so where are we?"

It was an office. Besides the odd thing here and there that was definitely magic, Sophia found it not so much unlike her father's. There was a desk, chairs, pictures, papers, filing cabinets, and windows at one end looking out upon the hustling of what Sophia assumed was the center of the ministry.

"In the minister's office." Will said. "Kingsley should be here any-"

The door directly at the head of the desk, burst open. In walked the man-Kingsley Shacklebolt, that Sophia had met before, earlier that day. He acknowledged them with a nod and gestured them to sit. Sophia and Will sat down, before they filed out the information.

"The zoo needs to be evacuated, immediately." Will started. "What we suspected, was true the ig-the ignu-the ignem-"

"The ignemspirare." Sophia supplied

"-the ignemspirare is in the zoo."

Kingsley wrote a note with his quill. Sophia couldn't help but wonder why they didn't use pens. Though, a quill seemed pretty cool.

"I'll handle that." Kingsley spoke. "I also want you to be responsible for contacting the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. They should contact the Beast and Being division."

There was a pause as Will wrote it all down on a notepad he had magically summoned. Then Will nodded for Kingsley to continue.

"I shall send some letters requesting a few aurors, and obliviators." Kingsley said. "All of them need to come to my office, immediately, to put forth a plan. I also might need some muggle liasons."

Once again, there was silence except for the scratching of Will's quill. Kingsley turned to look at Sophia.

"I need you to make a choice." he said.

"What do you mean?" Sophia frowned.

"Well, do you want to go on knowing about the wizarding world, but with no contact? Or, would you rather be obliviated- it won't hurt, don't worry-but by doing that you won't have to worry about anything. None of this happened, you never met us, and you will-"

Will suddenly stood up.

"B-but sir." he said. "That's a whole day, a whole day gone from her life, her memory-"

"Not a whole day, only a few hours. Others have certainly gone through worse. Some, _years._"

Will slowly sat down, something was clearly bothering him. Kingsley raised his eyebrows at Will, slightly concerned before turning to Sophia.

"So, what do you wish?"

"I'd like to keep my memory," Sophia paused.

Kingsley took note of the relief on Will's face from the corner of his eyes.

"but I want to remain in contact with the wizarding world."

Kingsley stared at her, intensely.

"It might be a lot to ask, but I'm studying to become a muggle detective, almost like a magical police, what was it called?"

"An auror." Will supplied.

"Yes, an auror." Sophia nodded, appreciatively. "I can give you a heads up and have an 'in' on the muggle police force. In case, anything looks like magic, I can contact a wizard in your ministry and let them know."

Kingsley nodded slowly.

"Very well." he said. "I suppose we should set you up to contact this wizard right away?"

"I'd like that." Sophia grinned.

"Will, you shall maintain contact with Sophia. I'm sure you're both well-acquainted?" Kingsley asked, a smirk faint on his features.

Sophia and Will looked at each other before grinning

* * *

><p><strong>A.N So, I personally think it's bad. I think there are many ways I could improve this, but it was rushed. Where it stops being descriptive, and more dialogue is there, that's when I began to rush.<strong>

**So, I think of Will and Sophia as friends, or at least, becoming friends. No romance. Yet. Maybe in the future, because I might continue this with different one-shots of the two.**

**I forgot what else I meant to put. Guess I'm too tired. So, this is it, I guess. Very unedited. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Cheers,**

**Lupey**


End file.
